evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropical Resort
The Tropical Resort is a extravagent, tropical paradise-themed park that is one of the most exotic atttraction areas of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and the first zone in Sonic Colors. It serves as the hotel element of Doctor Eggman's intergalactic theme park as well as Sonic and Tails' starting point. It uses beautiful scenery to captivate the player, being right in the middle of a breath-taking view of planet Earth, the stars, and space. While the player blazes through the theme park at Mach 5 speeds, it is also a great place to get some interstellar shopping done. There is also a boss encountered in Tropical Resort, Eggman's 2 evil machines named Rotatatron (Wii version only) and Globotron (Nintendo DS ''version only). Acts Act One Before any opening cinematic or even asking for player data, the game throws the player straight into Tropical Resort Act One. This introduces the player to the basic controls of the game, such as jumping, grinding, the Homing Attack and the Sonic Boost. Despite being an introductory stage, there are many areas in this act for the player to explore once he or she unlocks the Cyan and Yellow Wisps later in the game. Act Two Tropical Resort Act Two is an extension of the previous act, this time focusing primarily on 2D sections and introducing the player to slower platforming and objects such as fans that will propel Sonic vertically to reach rings, platforms, and Wisp Capsules. Right before the end of the stage, there is a hill lined with Egg Pawns scattered in a zigzag pattern along with mirrors that Sonic can ricochet off of using the Cyan Wisp to knock all of them out in succession. The act ends with a giant Wisp Capsule for Sonic to break open. Act Three Tropical Resort Act Three introduces the player to the Quick Step. In the latter part of the act, there is an area full of boxes that Sonic can break through using the Stomp attack. ﻿ Act Four﻿ Tropical Resort Act Four is a short 2D act. Despite its size, collecting all of the Red Rings in this act requires a bit of exploration, and two of them can only be reached by using the Purple Wisp, which isn't unlocked until much later in the game. ﻿ Act Five﻿ Tropical Resort Act Five makes use of the Cyan Wisp, focusing on diamonds that Sonic can ricochet from and targets that he can break to earn more points. Some of these targets are hidden beneath boxes that can only be reached using the Pink Wisp and the Cyan Wisp. Some diamonds can only be reached by jumping up and pointing the laser down.﻿ Act Six﻿ Tropical Resort Act Six is a short 2D act, similar to the previous two acts. This act introduces rotating platforms and platforms activated by switches. There is also a sealed-off section near the end of the Act that requires the Pink Wisp to access. This is one of the few stages that Super Sonic cannot be played in due to lack of enough Rings in the upper section. Doctor Eggman's Quotes At various points during the stage, Doctor Eggman's voice is heard in the background over a loudspeaker as he occasionally makes the following announcements. He says the following phrases: Gallery Tropical Resort.jpg|The Tropical Resort attraction area. The Tropical Resort Zone.jpg|An area map of the Tropical Resort zone. Tropical Resort Zone.jpg|An artwork of the Tropical Resort zone. The Tropical Resort's Totem Poles.jpg|A concept art of Tropical Resort featuring different-looking Totem Poles. The Tropical Resort Park.jpg|The Tropical Resort park as seen in the ''Wii version of Sonic Colors. Tropical Resort Park.jpg|The Tropical Resort park as seen in the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors. Tropical Resort Tourist Attraction.jpg|One of the fabulous courtyards of the Tropical Resort fit for guests, customers and tourists. The Tropical Resort Tourist Attraction.jpg|The Tropical Resort tourist attraction. Outside the Tropical Resort.jpg|Outside the temple-like hotels of the Tropical Resort park. Inside the Tropical Resort.jpg|A jungle-like fountain court featured with totem poles inside the Tropical Resort park. Tropical Resort Area.jpg|The tropical and hotel-like elements of the Tropical Resort area. The Tropical Resort Area.jpg|The hotel areas of the Tropical Resort. Welcome to the Tropical Resort.jpg|Sonic among many others are "welcomed" to the Tropical Resort. Trivia *Tropical Resort and Planet Wisp are the only areas to have different bosses for each version of the game. *The DS version contains the only Sonic Rush Adventure-esque 3D section in the entire game aside from Terminal Velocity and the final boss. At the end of Act 1, Sonic can use a hang glider to collect rings and dodge bombs. If Sonic manages to collect all of the rings while gliding, the last bomb will turn into an extra life item. *In the areas where Sonic can use the Yellow Drill to drill underground, the visual patterns resemble the patterns on the landmasses of Palmtree Panic in Sonic CD. *The music for the Rotatatron has the same opening sound as Deep Core's in Sonic Rush Adventure, except it is used more frequently. *Doctor Eggman announces that Wisps were harmed only after the park was constructed, but Planet Wisp is still under construction. However, he may have just been referring to Tropical Resort itself. *Tropical Resort is the world with the least amount of Wisps: 1 in the DS version, and 4 in the Wii totaling 5. *Tropical Resort is a playable stage in the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations with the Red and Cyan Wisps. *In one cutscene in Tropical Resort, a park map resembling the Sonic Colors menu can be seen in the background. *Occasionally, the player can discover alternate goal rings through which to exit the acts. In Act 4, if the player keeps a Yellow Wisp and then burrows under where the goal ring is, a rail can be grinded on underneath leading to an area containing orange boosters and extra rings. However another goal ring is placed right after the loop, preventing the player from exploring any further. *In the DS version, there is water at the very bottom of the acts. *Tropical Resort may have been based on the strip in Las Vegas, Nevada. On a side note, there is a hotel and casino there called Tropicana Resort. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Oppression Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Contradictory